


Studying Hard

by homestuckproblematic



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, One Shot, it's cute, it's pretty gay too, teen and up rating for language, this is basically just dave fawning over how pretty he thinks john is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckproblematic/pseuds/homestuckproblematic
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider. You went to the library to study, but those plans took a slight detour.





	Studying Hard

You’re currently at the library- against your will- to get some studying done at your sister’s request. You still curse Rose for choosing to attend the same college as you when she could’ve easily gone to any other school in the country. You know she still feels she has to keep an eye on you, and that includes sending you to the library to make sure you don’t fail your upcoming exams. The material isn’t hard, so you know you’ll be fine on the tests, but you suppose you’ll throw her a bone and abide by her wishes for once. You do study at the library. You just don’t study whatever bullshit you were “supposed to.”

You study the boy across the room.

Due to the nature of a small college, you’ve seen him around campus and in a few of your classes- you’d recognize that tangled mop of black hair anywhere. You tend to only see the back of his head- he always sits in the front of the classroom- but sometimes you’re graced with the front of his face while walking past him to class. Now through the safety of your shades you can stare at John Egbert for as long as you want without fear of being caught. 

He’s reading an ecology textbook, telling you that he’s likely studying for some of the same test you are. Aside from idle conversation while waiting for the professor to show up, you’ve never really talked to him, so you don’t actually know what his major is. Considering the classes you two share are classes that go toward your biology major, you’d assume he’s also majoring in biology. You know he’s smart. Various professors have already let the whole class know how much John cares about whichever course he happens to be in. Kiss ass. You can appreciate his intelligence though. By sitting behind him- admittedly, off to the side in attempts to see his face better- you notice the little things. You notice the way he leans forward whenever the professor starts talking about something interesting. You notice the way he doodles in his notebook whenever the professor is droning about something he already knows. You notice when he’s writing things that aren’t notes on his computer. 

Sitting here now though, you can finally see his face. As much as you love seeing his backside, you’d much rather see the front. From behind, you only see sharp shoulder blades. From the front, you can see his slim but toned chest and arms through his shirt. You know from experience that he’s a couple inches shorter than you, but he’s probably stronger than he looks. You saw the way he was swinging a hammer during a volunteer service day. He is not something to be messed with. You’d never admit that to his face though. Never. Bro would come back from the dead and personally kick your ass. Shit, you shouldn’t have thought of Bro.

Moving on. You decide to spend these next precious- wait, how much longer will John stay here? Whatever. You decide to focus next on his face. The soft curve of his jaw, his delicate lips, his crooked nose, up to his eyes. And holy shit his eyes. You could get lost in them for days. All of that romantic bullshit about blue eyes? That’s what you’re thinking right now. Icy blue, ocean blue, blue beauties, pools of blue that you would swim in forever. Big and curious and always full of wonder and intelligence. He’s not even looking up and you can see them shine from here. You want to see them up close. God you’re so gay for this kid. You have to get to know him better. 

As if on cue, John looks up from his spot at his table and makes eye contact with you. Although you know he can’t technically know if you were looking at him thanks to your kickass shades, you still make an effort to turn your head just slightly so it doesn’t look like you’ve been staring at him like an idiot for the past twenty minutes. You’re still staring. He raises his eyebrows and _holy shit he knows he noticed what are you going to do._ You hope to whatever god out there that your cool-guy facade remains as you nod your head in subtle greeting. John smiles- _fuck, his smile-_ and rolls his eyes at you. Well, it’s now or never. You gather your things and walk over to John.

“Do you wanna study? Or do you wanna just keep making googly-eyes at me?” Nailed it.

He rolls his impossibly blue eyes again. “In your wildest dreams.”

You smirk. _If only he knew._

At least you’re finally getting some studying done.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short. I might add more and turn it into a multi-chapter, but for now there are no plans for that (I already have ideas in my head) so enjoy! Thanks for reading!


End file.
